Insendia
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Eight years have passed since Bonnie Bennett left Mystic Falls and settled into Limbo City. During that time, she found love with Dante, the hybrid that had waltzed into her former town and they settled into his father's old manor of Paradise. When Vergil comes waltzing into the manor she will do anything to keep her children safe. But what does it have to do with Mystic Falls?


Eight years have passed since Bonnie Bennett left Mystic Falls and settled into Limbo City. During that time, she found love with Dante, the hybrid that had waltzed into her former town and they settled into his father's old manor of Paradise. But when a man with white hair and her lover's face comes waltzing into the manor one morning, she will do whatever she can to protect her family. But what does he want and what does it have to do with Dante's search for his father? And what does Mystic Falls have to do with anything? She left that place behind years ago. She no longer needs them right?

disclaimer: i do not own dmc or vampire diaries. they belong to their rightful owners. i do however, own vera and evan and this plot.

* * *

_"Iunctus stamus, separabit cadamus:  
_

_United we stand, separated we fall"_

_I._

_The Unexpected Visit_

* * *

The sharp gasp echoed through the darkened bedroom. Arising from the cluster of sheets that cloaked her form, Bonnie ran a hand through her hair. Her other hand reached out for the warm body that usually slept next to her but when her eyes landed on the empty spot beside her, she remembered that her lover had not been with her for some time now. The emerald eyed witch sighed softly and turned towards window. The sunlight was seaming through the deep crimson curtains of her bedroom and she turned her body so her legs dangled over the floor. The soles of her feet touched the ground and she hissed softly at the three second welcome of the chill. The fire much have gone out during the night, she mused to herself before she arose. The lace black and emerald cami she had worn to bed the night before had been comforting but it did not keep her nightmares at bay.

Visions of so many things flashed before her eyes during her sleeping. Images of the life she left behind and things that she never wanted to see. She shuddered and headed towards her closet, grabbing her clothing for the day. She then headed to the shower in the next room. The marble room looked beautiful in black with blue stones and the witch placed her clothes on the side of the sink before going to the bath and turning on the water, grabbing her jasmine scented bubble bath and disrobing. She stepped in the water and sighed in content as the warm water heated her skin and she sank until her nose was just above the surface.

She ready did need to think.

It had been eight years since she had left behind her former role as the resident witch in the small town she had grown up in. Eight years since she had thrown away the people she once called friends. Five years since she had last seen her mother, Abby who had found her while she was up in Massachusetts with her new family member Kat searching for Kat's family bloodline and throwing her phone against the wall once they returned to the mansion later that week. But most of all, it had been eight years since she had married the young rouge who walked into the Mystic Grille and shot Damon Salvatore in the shoulder.

She glanced down at her left ring finger where her wedding ring rested. It was a silver band with two gemstones: one sapphire and the other red. Dante had given it to her on their wedding night eight years ago and she had only taken it off once; when she and Kat had gone to Massachusetts. But now she never did. It reminded her that she had a life here in Limbo City; with her husband, her pseudo sister and her children.

The witch sighed softly and leaned her head back. Just the thought of her children made her think of her husband; who had been missing for the last six months since he had begun his third journey into Limbo to find his brother. The brother she had never met. The one known as Vergil.

Bonnie heaved another heavy sigh and sat there in thought into the water turned cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey aunt Kat do you know where my practice sword is?" Kat looked up from the skillet of eggs she was making towards the voice in the corner. She found Evan standing there with his hands over his chest. The medium shook her head and turned off the cooked eggs, placing them on a serving plate as she spoke.

"Locked away with the rest of your so-called weapons,"

Evan let out a strangled cry. "Aunt Kat I need that! I want to be ready for when my old man comes home. He promised me a duel and I need to practice," he said. The brunette laughed.

"Sorry mister but your mom is training you in your craft today," she told him. "Now go get your mom and sister so they can eat breakfast with us in the main hall."

The raven haired young man sighed and walked off towards the study. He knocked once, grumbling under his breath. He couldn't believe he had to practice his magic today. He didn't need it. Vera was good at that kind of thing. Evan preferred using swords and if his dad ever let him, Ebony and Ivory. He saw what magic did to his mother and he did not want that to happen again. The nosebleeds and fainting spells were not good and the eight year old was going to do everything he could to keep her from getting hurt again.

The door opened and he watched as he mother stepped out, dressed in a pair of comfortably skinny jeans, a faded pink tank top with skulls and his father's old leather jacket with the Union Jack flag as well as black boots. Her hair framed her face and she looked into his eyes, "What's up kiddo?" she asked with a smile.

"It's time to eat breakfast," said Evan and she ruffled up his already messy hair.

"Alright, go get your sister. I think she's mediating outside."

Evan nodded and rushed off to find his sister. He skidded to a stop when he reached the door and opened it. He peered out and found his twin sitting Indian style, her back to him. The raven haired boy knew she had her eyes closed and judging by the aura of peace around her, she was in a deep mediation and did not want to be disturbed.

Oh fucking well, thought the young boy as he walked right up to his sister and tapped her on her shoulder. "Come on VeVe, it's time to get up! VeVe? Come on you stupid bitch wake up!" Evan cried although the stupid bitch comment sent him flying into the foyer. Kat and Bonnie looked up from the table and rushed into the area in time to see Evan coughing before he glared dangerously at his twin. "What the fuck Vera?" he shouted.

"Don't ever all me that again," Vera stated calmly as she walked past her brother and smiled softly to her mother and godmother. "Good morning."

"Good morning sweetie," Bonnie said and bent down, kissing her forehead.

"Hey there Vera," Kat said with a smile.

The female twin looked around and then a sad smile crossed her lips, "Papa isn't here is he?" she asked timidly and her mother shook her head.

"He'll come back," Bonnie said as her daughter wrapped her arms around her middle, and the older witch ran a hand through her hair. "I promise, he'll come right through that door."

The doors to the manor flew off the hinges a second later, one of them almost hitting the four of them until Bonnie muttered an incantation that set the door on fire and the ashes fell along the floor. They all looked up to see a man walking in. He wore a long blue trench coat, black boots and a pair of dark pants. His hair was snow white and his eyes the same shade of blue-gray as Dante's, as a matter of fact, even his face resembled Dante's.

"Dad?" whispered Evan as he looked at him. The man arched an eyebrow and stared at the scene before him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vergil had heard the rumors. The whispers among the demons in the lower regions of Hell and in Limbo that his brother had bedded a witch. He had not believed a word until a demon muttered something in passing about seeing two small children who resembled Sparda and Eva waltzing around the grounds of Paradise. He had decided to check into it. Now the sight before him made him almost cringe.

The child who addressed him as dad, he did resemble Dante; raven colored hair but his eyes were emerald yet the angel-demon hybrid could see the flecks of red in his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of crimson overalls with a white shirt. The little girl who was wrapped around a dark skinned woman's legs had red wavy hair but her eyes were blue-grey like his, his father's and his brother's. Yet they did look alike. Not too much, but there was some similarities. Her soft blue dress and white blouse made his eyes hurt just a tad.

"Vergil,"

He looked at the brunette he had not seen in years. The woman who had been his faithful follower until he had no more use for her. Called her useless and tired to depose of her. Yet there she stood, her hair just a bit longer now and her face no longer covered by the hood of her jacket. Eight years had passed and Vergil now saw a woman, not the young girl he had found interesting.

"Kat," he answered with a nod.

"Vergil, you're Dante's brother?" asked the emerald eyed woman standing protectively in front of the two children. Her voice was drowned out however, as Vergil looked around his childhood home. The place felt different yet it was the same deep crimson walls that he remembered, but they vibrated with power. So much power. He turned his eyes back on the emerald eyed woman and a smile spread along his face. He may hate his brother but he would give Dante credit where it was due. The woman was beautiful, exotic and she screamed powerful.

She needed to be with him, not his little brother.

The white haired man nodded and bent down at the waist, "Yes I am," he answered her question and then winched when he was sent flying into the wall. He heard the beautiful woman say a name. Evan, he picked up. The little boy with raven colored hair was glaring at him.

"I don't like how you're sizing up my mom," he said calmly. "She's my dad's so back the fuck off. Family or not, she's taken."

Vergil growled softly and reached for Yamato. "Very well child. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Evan responded with a grin that Vergil knew was inherited from Dante. "Fuck yes."

The caramel skinned woman stepped in from him, "If you're fighting anyone," she said, her power spiking. "It is going to be me."


End file.
